


Opposites attract

by Siar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bondage, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Smut, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siar/pseuds/Siar
Summary: After boring day fem!Laxus forces male!Mirajane to have sparring with her - which leads to far going consequences and kinky games..Commission by qq88qq88qq88
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 2





	Opposites attract

_This story takes place in an alternate Fairy Tail universe where everything is identical to the original, apart from one thing: Every member of the guild was born the opposite sex. We have reached a point in time in this universe just after the grand magic games and ensuing dragon battle, with everything finally having calmed down again and Fairy Tail being welcomed back as Magnolia’s resident guild.  
The main characters in this fanfic will be Mirage Straus and Laxa Dreyar, who hold the same histories as their original counterparts:  
Laxa also rebelled against the guild before falling in line, finally earning her rightful place in the guild after her magnificent performance at the games. Likewise, Mirage also went through a darker phase after losing his youngest sibling on a quest turning sour, only to earn regain both his Satan soul and his sibling over time. Though despite returning to his former S-class mage stature and reawakening his feared demon form, he still retained his kind and gentle demeanour that made him the perfect bartender for Fairy Tail's bar.  
And it is at that bar we start our story, during a remarkably calm and quiet day…_

"Haaah. I guess a quiet day every once in a while can be a real relief. Normally I never manage to get round cleaning all of the glasses and tables." Mirage said to himself as he brushed some dust off his bordeaux coloured sleeve. "Yeah, sometimes a bit of downtime is just what you need."  
"You can't really mean that!" A confident female voice said from upstairs, making the white haired man stare straight up.  
"Laxa?! I didn't know you were here."  
"Where else would I be? The Raijinshu are out on a quest of their own, and I felt bored so I thought I'd come and visit the bar that's always lively." A stunningly beautiful tanned young woman replied as she jumped from the first floor, landing in front of Mirage, the bar still between them.  
She was Laxa Dreyar, granddaughter of Fairy Tail's guild master, and one of its strongest members.

She was wearing a set of incredibly tight black hotpants that didn’t hide a single curve on her impeccable rear, with matching high heeled short boots. Her purple tank top barely dropped down low enough to cover her large rack, but she had a dark coloured coat draped over her shoulders so she at least appeared decent enough to roam the streets. Her hair was blond, short and spiky, with the exception of a single long braided string running halfway down her back  
"Imagine my disappointment when I arrive here and there's nobody here but you."  
"W-well excuse me for not being enough to keep you company." The not so muscular take-over mage countered. Dealing with Laxa had always been a drain on him, her confidence and attitude made her a real challenge to deal with… And her knock-out body wasn't much help in letting him concentrate either.  
The blonde walked closer, her hips swaying hypnotically. "Don't act all offended, I didn't mean it like that. You'll be plenty to keep me entertained, depending on how we spend our time." The lightning mage said with a grin on her face.  
"What are you on about?" Mirage asked, slightly nervous at the look in Laxa's eyes.  
"Why don't we do a bit of sparring? Magnolia woods should be just as dead quiet as this bar here, we'll be free to go all out and everything."  
Mirage sighed, and cast down his eyes. "Laxa, I can't leave the bar unattended."  
That, AND I'd rather not be all alone with you. Especially not in a remote place without possible onlookers.  
The white haired boy had always had a little bit of a crush on the powerful, cute but fierce Laxa. Of course he'd never dare confess, for fear of the blonde's reaction and the possible consequences for the guild he loved too much. Thankfully, Laxa herself had been quite oblivious to Mirage's crush, and since both of them were powerful S-class mages often out on quests, the two had happily kept on living past one another.  
Laxa raised an eyebrow in wonder. "You want to stick around here? For whom? There's nobody in! Don't be such a stick in the mud and just follow along like a good boy." The blonde bombshell then began making her way for the exit, not even waiting for Mirage's response.  
The demon take-over mage sighed once again. "Business as usual I suppose: What Laxa wants, Laxa gets."

[On the outskirts of Magnolia]  
"So, you ready?" Laxa asked confidently.  
Mirage took a deep breath, after which he surrounded himself in light to summon up his Satan soul. His white hair changed from sleek and orderly to a ragged wild hairdo, scars began appearing on his face and upper body while his body covered itself in a dark reddish-purple scale armour, except for his torso which left his rock hard abs on full display. His muscles bulged underneath his skintight armour as his power surged and a thick, yet black tail sprouted from his lower back.  
"I'm ready." The demon said, taking a stance.  
"Don't bore me now." The blonde said as her body surrounded itself in crackling lightning, just before she dashed boldly into the white haired man's direction.  
Mirage stepped back to dodge the electrified punch, getting a bit of air by means of his wings.  
"Don't think that'll be enough to dodge me!" Laxa shouted as she sent a bolt of lightning after the demon with an uppercut.  
The electricity grazed Mirage, and his left arm felt a little numb as he increased the distance before landing again.  
How did I end up in this mess? I don't like needless fighting, especially not against a woman!  
Laxa calmly walked towards the tall, muscular demon, her hips and breasts swaying in an erotic rhythm.  
And it REALLY doesn't help if the woman cuts such a perfect form!  
The blonde grinned at seeing Mirage stall again. Look at him! Ferocious demon my ass! You'd think he's scared to death. What are all those bulging muscles good for if you're afraid to throw a punch?!  
The lightning dragon slayer decided to take a different approach. If bullying wasn't going to work, maybe taunting would do the trick.  
"You're a disgrace, Mirage! A failure as an S-class mage. Even if we're fellow guild members, that's no reason to hold back like this. Attack damn it, or you'll lose this match without ever being in it!"  
After her insults, the bombshell dashed right at the white haired demon again, throwing a halberd of thunder ahead of her.  
Mirage braced for the impact, using his wings as a shield and a means to deflect the brunt of the attack.  
But Laxa had expected this, and used the time Mirage spent defending to get in close and throw an actual punch into the tall man's gut, knocking some of the air out of his lungs and making him gasp and splutter.  
Laxa looked at the now hunched over demon, and felt the impact on his body hadn’t just damaged him.  
Wow, his abs are something else. My hand's throbbing like crazy! I guess he does keep in shape after all.  
Mirage stepped back yet again, trying to catch his breath.  
She's strong! Extremely strong, and she's probably not even going full throttle yet! I guess this really won't end unless I'm willing to trade blows with her. But what if I hurt her, or worse… touch her in the wrong place!  
Just the thought of grabbing that lucious body of Laxa was enough to send a tingle down the burly man's spine, his imagination running wild despite his mind screaming at him to let up.  
"What are you doing?" Laxa suddenly asked. "Don't tell me you're tired already, you're running a little red in the face."  
"T-That's none of your business!" The white haired demons countered as he suddenly took an offensive stance. "Here I come, Laxa!"  
And now, for the first time since this bout began, Mirage was the one to charge. He spread his wings and closed the distance in the blink of an eye, sending several blows from his humongous clawed fists in Laxa's direction.  
But the blonde woman dodged and blocked all of them, though it did cost her a bit of ground.  
"See, you do amount to something if you try!" She mocked him, wiping the sweat of her forehead.  
She let out a soft, surprisingly cute giggle. "I was beginning to fear you weren't even going to be able to make me work up a sweat. Guess that hurdle's been cleared."  
The blonde then took off her coat, fully exposing her perfect, hourglass shaped body: Her beautifully toned but womanly midriff, her long slender legs and those large as ever knockers, trapped in that figure hugging tank top.  
She took a deep breath, making her chest swell even more and letting it bounce softly as she breathed out again.  
"That'll be enough for our warm ups." She then said, taking her stance again. "Now come at me like a real man, Mirage!"  
The white haired demon gritted his teeth. Seeing Laxa in her skimpy outfit had caused the stirring inside of him to intensify, and his mind was less with the battle than it had ever been. But since the blonde mage in front of him was never going to let it pass if he withdrew now, he charged at her again, planning to send his clenched shut claw straight into the blonde's gut.  
Sadly, the lightning dragon slayer came prepared, and several bolts suddenly came from the air to stop Mirage in his tracks, his body slightly numb from the shocks.

Planning to finish the white haired boy with an elbow in the neck, Laxa moved beside him as she gathered her magic while Mirage was still recovering. But she acted just a fraction of a second to slow, and Mirage got up and shoved her back with a powerful double handed push, creating some distance between them again.  
After catching his breath, he charged at the lightning mage once more, and she did the same.  
Several minutes of trading blows followed, though Mirage was losing willpower with every time he made contact, feeling slightly guilty at the grimace the cute blonde in front of him showed with every punch.  
Eventually, this half hearted effort of the white haired man cost him the fight, and he landed on his back completely out of breath, with Laxa casually sitting on top of his rock hard chest.  
"PATHETIC! Truly pathetic Mirage! I never even had to try to beat you! You practically rolled over for me!!"  
"W-well I told you I wasn't interested in fighting you in the first place." the demon take-over mage countered.  
"I don't care! Even if you didn't want to, when you accepted you should've put your back into it. all you managed to do was waste my time!” Laxa frowned at the demon beneath her, though in her eyes he might as well have been a helpless newborn. And that sight frustrated her so badly, she went and said something she didn’t really mean to:  
“Fairy Tail doesn’t need mages who can’t pull their own weight. If it was up to me, I'd kick you out of the damned guild!"

That remark really did take it too far, even for the always gentle and composed Mirage Strauss.  
Kick me out of the guild?! Waste her time?!! Even if it is Laxa, that's a bad joke… You might be strong, and incredibly hot… But this attitude is something that needs taking down a peg! I'll show you what happens when you pick a fight with a demon!  
Overtaken by his anger, Mirage suddenly surrounded himself in light again, and all of his muscles bulged as he transformed into his second form: Halphas. He threw the blonde dragon slayer off of him with a mighty thrust, jumping to his feet as well.

His dark reddish scales had transformed colour to a bright blue, whilst on his forearms fin-like protuberances had grown to make his claws even more intimidating. His jet black and leathery wings had been traded in for slightly larger, frosted feather like wings. Seemingly far thicker and stronger than the first set, they now also shared the same colour as his scaly armour. Two large horns had spawned from his forehead, making him look more like a demon than ever, and his white hair had become even more jumbled, giving him an air of insanity (which, all things considered, made him all the more scary).  
Mirage spread his new wings and flapped them hard, creating a gust of air that made Laxa’s hair flutter wildly. The white haired demon’s new appearance deeply impressed her, and though she’d never ever admit it, for a fraction of a second her mind actually suggested taking a step back.  
With his demonic form surging, all of the white haired man's hidden desires rose to the top, overpowering his gentle side. Number one on his rearranged list of priorities: giving that blonde's impeccable body a real going over!  
The blue bodied demon glared at Laxa, who in turn had a smug grin on her face.  
Looks like I finally pushed enough of his buttons. I'd always fancied taking him on in that form. He looks good… really good.  
As Mirage prepared his charge, his already large muscles flexing and bulging, Laxa did the same, taking up a defensive stance for the first time in this fight. And not a moment too soon, because in the blink of an eye the demon take-over mage had dashed right in front of his opponent for a fierce exchange of blows.  
But the take-over mage's new form gave him some momentum, and he steadily gained more ground over the dragons slayer woman (who was beginning to enjoy her fight and sparring partner more and more).  
"Ohh, so there is some fight in that big body of yours." Laxa taunted when the two took a step back to catch their breaths.  
Mirage didn't reply however, gathering power instead for a finishing blow.  
Laxa took her stance, but couldn't help but be a little distracted seeing the now fully amped up S-class mage in front of her, now that he finally gave it his all and showed off his true strength, he seemed strangely… attractive.  
But those distracting thoughts were what made her screw up her timing, and the massive blast of power knocked her off her feet. The second she hit the ground, she was pinned there by the large, muscular demon, his claws pressing her arms firmly into the ground as he straddled her waist to keep her in position.  
"Hmmmrgg." The blonde lightning mage grunted as she tried to push the blue scaled demon off of her, but failing to do so under his iron grip. Seeing as Mirage had kept her from getting up, and that gathering enough lightning to force him off of her would take too much time and give Mirage and opening, she didn’t really have a way out.  
"Well damn. You beat me. Who'da thunk it." The dragon slayer said, pleasantly surprised. "I take back what I said Mirage, you’re quite the capable man! But don't think you'll win as easily next time."  
The blonde then tried to get up, thinking Mirage would get off of her.  
But he didn't.

"Hey, you planning on getting off me anytime soon?" The blonde asked impatiently. "This patch of ground isn't exactly comfortable."  
But Mirage still didn't respond, his eyes moving up and down his guild member's gorgeous body glistening from the sweat. His body was still surging with adrenaline and his dark magical powers, and it was clouding his mind.  
Laxa is really hot, isn’t she? I don’t understand why I never approached her before, she definitely is one of the finest women in the guild… And I have her right where I want her!  
Out of nowhere, the demon suddenly gathered even more magic power, summoning water restraints to pin Laxa's wrists and ankles to the ground.  
"Ah!” The blonde suddenly exclaimed as the cold and sturdy bindings wrapped themselves around her limbs. “What the-?" She cried out, trying to pull herself free but failing utterly. The bonds wouldn't budge, and since she instantly figured out what the deal with the water was…  
"You're gonna stop me from using lightning? What's your deal all of a sudden?" She asked. “I already told you: you won, and you were the one who kept going on about not wanting to fight! So what’s the deal with not getting off me?”  
"I'm going to do something that's should have been done a long ago!" Was the white haired demon's ominous response…

Without any warning, Mirage ripped the blonde's top off with his claws, turning them back into hands right after to grope Laxa’s now exposed breasts ferociously.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Laxa cried out, struggling to get away but failing under the resisting water bonds.  
And the white haired boy was only getting started, fondling her breasts and upper body whilst she tried to struggle out from under him. But despite her shock and anger at suffering this indignity, her body couldn’t help but appreciate the attention.  
Aaahn! His hands! They’re so firm, and his squeezing is making me feel all hot! I have to put a stop to this!!  
"You'd better stop this bullshit before I- AH HAHAHAHAHAAAH!!"  
What should've become a threat was turned into a burst of uncontrollable laughter, thanks to Mirage's tail and feather frosty wings gently stroking the blonde's sides and midriff, tickling her. Especially the wings, which actually felt cold as ice really hit their mark!  
"HAHA- Stop it! -Ah hahahaaha!!" The lightning mage tried to demand, falling short of breath.  
"You don't get to make demands anymore." Mirage said in a low voice. "I'm in charge now, Laxa!"  
The water restraints then began to grow, making tentacle like strands sprout from her wrist bindings to begin tickling her as well, assaulting her armpits and sending Laxa into a frenzy as she thrashed around on the spot in howling laughter.  
But the tickle tortures was only the warm-up. With Laxa still gasping for air, the white haired demon bent down and brought his mouth in reach of her bare chest.  
Before Laxa could even threaten him into backing off, the white haired man had wrapped his lips around her left nipple, pinching it softly.  
"AAAHHAAAHNN!!" The blonde mage moaned, surprising even herself at the feeling Mirage's lips evoked. "Have you lost your mind? What are you d-mmmmhh!!" She tried to protest, but she was cut off by Mirage pressing a hand over her mouth.  
"Shut it." He said, gathering magic power in his palm and sending it into his captive's mouth, where it solidified and turned cold as ice to form a dildo shaped gag, filling Laxa's entire mouth.  
"HMMMRGGG! Kch kch!" She gagged and spluttered as she tried to spit out her gag, but Mirage clamped her mouth shut and placed a layer of ice on it as well, creating a solid and unyielding gag.  
He's insane! Is this what his demon from within really does to him? I've gotta get out of here! But the water keeps me from summoning any lightning. And the way my body is feeling, it's throwing me off!  
The lightning dragon slayer began focusing her strength, trying to break her restraints or even force the Halphas demon off. But the water bonds might as well have been solid steel, and she remained firmly in place.  
“Hmmmrggh!!” The blonde dragon slayer grunted as she conceded her bindings being too much for her.  
Mirage smirked. "How disappointing, Laxa. I thought for sure you’d have more fight in you." He taunted, his tail flicking as it moved towards the blonde's inner thighs.  
You just let me out of these bonds, I'll show you how much fight I have left! She thought angrily, but her actions spoke a lot less clearly. Pinned down to the ground she was forced to just lie there and brace for when that tail of his would finally make contact. She closed her eyes as her heart began beating faster at the prospect of this greatest invasion of her pride of the day.  
…Sadly she didn't brace enough.  
"UUUMMMHHHRRR!!"  
Mirage's rough and coarse tail began sliding past the inside of her thighs, sending goosebumps all over her and forcing her to twitch and moan as his touch neared her most sensitive spot.  
The demon's tail began slithering its tip underneath her hotpants, making its way for her panties and delving underneath them as well. Until finally, he reached it!  
"HMMMMM!! (NOOOOO!!)" Laxa squeaked, far more feminine than anyone had ever heard her do, as the tip of the tail made contact with her outer labia.  
But her cries were ignored as Mirage began invading her deeper, slowly working to bring her body to the edge of an orgasm with his tail inside her twat and his lips and tongue assaulting her breasts and nipples.  
But Mirage wouldn't let her reach one, not without begging for him first.  
"Admit it, Laxa. This feels good doesn't it?" He asked with a smirk, pulling on one of her nipples whilst rolling it between his thumb and index finger.  
"HMMRRRGGG!" She grunted, giving him an angry glare.  
"If you want it to feel even better, you'll need to beg for it."  
"Skw oo (screw you)!" She insulted, gagging on the ice filling up her mouth right after.  
"Oh, still not grasped your situation? Guess I'll kick things up another notch then." The demon take-over mage mused as he let go of Laxa’s bud.  
Now another wave of water began washing over the blonde, covering her bare chest and solidifying there like it had done in her mouth, and turning to ice as well!  
"Hiii!!" Laxa screamed as the sharp cold shocked her entire body, making her breasts and especially her hard nipples tingle under the sudden drop in temperature.  
But she didn't have time to get used to it, as Mirage's tail began running even wilder, flicking the inside of her snatch to drive her body raving hot and ice cold at the same time.  
The dragon slayer woman kept moaning and struggling faintly with what little focus she could maintain, determined not to give in to the temptation her body was serving her. But she was losing the battle fast, and after minutes of Mirage's hands and tail ravaging her body, her bind caved.

Sweet mother of God! I'm so hot! So cold! So-So HORNY!  
"AEK EE (TAKE MEEE)!!" Laxa cried at the demon-take over mage.  
"Beg me for it." Mirage demanded, briefly turning the dildo gag into water again, making it spread through her lungs and freezing up again, stopping her breathing for just a few seconds.  
Laxa's eyes widened as she stared at the ominous gaze of the demon looming over her. Her lungs were burning, and she was sure for the first time in her life genuine fear could be seen in her eyes due to this drowning sensation filling her up. But Mirage seemed completely comfortable with her peril. "Beg me." He repeated, after which he liquefied the ice again and withdrew all of it from her mouth.  
"I’LL BEG!!" The blonde immediately shouted, after which her dam burst:  
"I'll admit it! You're strong, I was wrong calling you out! You're strong and hot and- and I like you, Mirage!"  
That confession somewhat threw the demon-take over mage. He’d aimed for making her admit defeat, to apologise for insulting and taunting him. Getting her to confess her feelings, that never occurred to him.  
"You what?!" He asked astonished as he withdrew his tail from Laxa.  
The blonde moaned as the tail left her and the wonderful feeling died down. She began blushing. "Don't make me repeat myself! And don't stop now damn it, finish things!"  
Though still confused, Mirage wasn't going to let that invitation go to waste!  
She has feelings for me! It wasn’t just me, and now she’s even asking me to move on!! I- I won’t stop myself anymore!!  
After his right hand transformed back into a claw, he ripped Laxa's hotpants and panties to shreds, and took down part of his transformation to expose his cock, fully erect and throbbing with need at the sight of the gorgeous and naked woman below him.  
"This is something I've longed to do for a long time Laxa, so you can bet I'll enjoy the hell out of it. Brace yourself cause I'm not stopping for a looong time!"  
After that statement, Mirage finally entered the woman he'd adored for so long, making her moan gratefully as his cock filled her up, making her body heat up again as an orgasm began swelling.  
The demon began thrusting back and forth, pumping harder and faster as time went on until Laxa finally came with a shuddering gasp.  
But Mirage didn't stop, on the contrary: he sped up even more, drawing out another orgasm, and another.  
"M-Mirage. Slow down, I can barely breathe anymore!"  
"Like hell! I'm not stopping until I have mine." The white haired demon replied as he kept riding the blonde, groaning and groping her tits.  
He kept screwing the captive beneath him until his orgasm finally arrived, accompanied by Laxa's fourth climax, and her umpteenth moan of pleasure.  
Finally fulfilled, Mirage withdrew from the blonde and went to lie beside her, gazing at the panting girl.  
"Haah. Haah. Haaaaahh."  
She really is quite a sight. Even more so, naked, sweaty and tied up.

Laxa too was barely able to get enough breath, her chest heaving and making the sweat drops on her magnificent rack drip down her body. "You know, you really threw me for a loop there when you overpowered me and began groping my rack."  
"That was the point." Mirage replied, smirking.  
"You gonna let me out now?"  
"Hmm. I'm thinking: No. I might want another go at that stunning body of yours."  
"Fine then, I'll let myself out." The blonde calmly replied, bathing herself in magical power and tearing her bonds in a matter of seconds, sitting upright and looking at a perplexed Mirage.  
"You could escape? Any moment?!"  
"Of course I could. Bindings like this aren't all that impressive." She said confidently. "I just wanted to see where you'd take things after pinning me down. And after you began toying with my body I didn’t even want to get out anymore! Turns out you can do a real good job when you try. But now it’s my turn!"  
By the time Mirage got over his shock and jumped to his feet to start scrambling up a defence, it was already too late.  
His wings, arms and legs were all wrapped in electricity, snaking around his limbs and wings to keep them into place. His wings ended up pinned down together behind his back, and his arms were stretched out away from his body.  
And each time he tried to move any of his limbs, all he got in return were harsh shocks.

"Grrr." He grunted under the pain. "Now what, are you going to settle the score?"  
"Exactly. But don't worry, I'll try and make you enjoy yourself just as much as you did me." Laxa answered as she ran her hands and tongue over the white haired man's chest.  
"I never noticed how hot this body of yours is." Laxa teased. "Why don't you ever walk around bare chested during your work? I'm sure it'll draw flocks of women to the bar."  
"Just get things over with." Mirage groaned, annoyed at having been caught so easily.  
"Hey, you could at least try to enjoy yourself." The blonde said annoyed, summoning an electric collar around the demon's neck, making him glare at her all the more. "Heck, It's not like I liked being the sub… not at first at least." She added.  
"Well you brought it upon yourself with that attitude of yours." The demon take-over mage countered.  
"And who's got an attitude now?" The blonde countered, pressing a finger over Mirage's lips. "Now shush." After which a bolt of electricity clamped the demon's mouth shut.  
"Hmrg?" He groaned in confusion, but when he tried to open his mouth to get a word out, a painful shock clamped his jaws shut again.  
"Grrr!!" He grunted, glaring at Laxa.  
"Not as much fun when you're the one who can't talk huh? Then imagine having you nipples toyed with without your consent!" The lightning mage sneered, pressing her fingers on the demon's muscular chest again, summoning two more bolts right on Mirage's nipples.

"HRRGGGG!!!" He cried out in pain, but that only made the gag hurt him all the more.  
With her ‘toys’ in place, Laxa began focusing on a more direct approach, first strolling her fingers over his rock hard abs, then moving on with her tongue as she made her way down his waist.  
The sensation of the dragon slayer’s tongue on his naked skin was sending shivers down Mirage’s spine, but they didn’t compare to the occasional sparks from the bolts attached to his nipples. He wanted to cry out, to push Laxa off of him, but summoning magic power whilst his body was being toyed with so proved to be impossible!  
And Laxa had yet more tricks up her sleeve: Besides the shocks to his upper body, she also occasionally sent small sparks to tease the tip of his tail. That tail that had brought her such pleasure when they were starting out, turned out to be nor less sensitive than his nipples were.  
Until finally, she struck the boiling pint and landed the tip of her tongue onto the head of the take-over mage’s cock.  
“HMMMMM!!” blue haired boy groaned at his highest pitch yet as both bolts of pain and pleasure coming from Laxa’s tongue and electrical magic shot through him.  
He felt the blonde woman’s lips curl into a smile as they enclosed his cock. With every second that passed, Mirage got more and more turned on, but he tried to keep it down as hard as he can, not wanting to grant Laxa the pleasure of toying with his body.  
But it turned out just as futile for him as it was for Laxa when she was pinned down, because the blonde was only beginning to rile up his body!  
Eventually, she wrapped her legs around his and pressed her groin against his, wedging his dick between their bodies.  
The lightning dragon slayer then began riding her bound and gagged Halphas demon, rubbing her still slick pussy against his throbbing member, making it rock hard again in seconds. But as he felt an orgasm surge, a powerful shock shot right through his cock, instantly drowning out the pleasure.  
"HMMMMMMGGGRRRR!!" He bellowed, and as he looked down he saw the culprit: A cock ring made of - what would you think? - electricity!  
"Don't get ahead of me now." Laxa sneered. "I'm not letting you cum for a looong time."  
And so the stunningly beautiful blonde kept riding him, but an orgasm never arrived for the helpless demon. Laxa got one though, infuriating him even more.  
That way sex went on: leaving poor Mirage forced to endure the shocks to his body while Laxa kept taking in the pleasure, turning both of them on without granting her partner any relief or rest whilst she happily headed for climax number two.  
Said second orgasm arrived with a loud moan from both parties. Laxa’s was filled with erotic pleasure, Mirage’s stemmed mainly from fury and jealousy.  
But after this second sexual high, the blonde dragon slayer finally let go off Mirage to step back and catch her breath.  
“Haah. Haah. Haaaah! That’s what I needed, some orgasms at my own terms!” She said, satisfied but exhausted. She sat herself down and looked at the blue bodied demon still wrapped in lightning bonds, not realizing this brief moment of rest was exactly what the white haired S-class mage had been waiting for!  
He began pooling as much of his magic power as fast as he could muster, and just as Laxa wanted to taunt him saying it was futile, he bathed himself in light to release his Sitri form.  
In the ensuing haze of light and flame, all of Mirage’s electric bonds and torture devices shattered, except for the cock ring for some reason. But in his rage and focus, the white haired Sitri demon had not yet noticed this ‘oversight’. He was too busy enjoying the look on Laxa’s face as she took in his most powerful form.

His hair had become an even wilder jumbled mess than before, most of it standing up straight now to give him a completely berserk look.  
His muscles were bulging underneath the tight white and dark blue full body armour that now covered him. His thick arms were covered in the second skin of his suit, his abs on display through the coating that was now his newest and most intimidating armour yet.  
The horns on his head had now grown even larger as well, looking even more frightening than before. In addition, his horns had also expanded into a helmet like shell that only left the front of his face boldly uncovered, as though he had no need for protection.  
The only thing to have shrunk in fact was his tail, which had become thinner, sleeker and far more agile.  
He no longer had claws, instead his hands were covered in metal gloves which clattered as her balled his hands into fists. Flames began to surround his fists as he prepared to take back control of the situation, starting with a burst of flames headed straight for a certain lightning dragon slayer!  
Laxa summoned a lightning defense, but she didn’t manage to gather enough magic power in time due to her being surprised at Mirage’s forceful escape.  
Or perhaps it was just that Mirage was so damn angry he barged through whatever the blonde threw at him.  
…Or maybe Laxa secretly wanted the big bad demon to take charge of her again…  
Whatever the reason for Laxa’s failure to defend, it soon cost her dear as in a matter of seconds, she ended up fully restrained again.  
Laxa's legs were forced spread eagle, her wrists crossed and pulled above her head. In addition, her elbows were bound together as well, her strict bindings forcing them to nearly touch and pinning her arms extremely close together. But the position wasn’t the oddest thing to the lightning user, the means were what threw her off:  
These new restraints were made out of flame, and forcing Laxa to keep still if she doesn't want to get burned. The flames in question were attuned to her own magic power: if she summoned any, the fire would burn hotter and scorch her skin before she could get hold of any lightning!  
The blonde found this out at cost of her very first escape attempt, when she was forced to back down as she could no longer bear the heat of the flames, and she hadn’t even called upon a single spark yet!  
“Aaaahh!!” She cried out in pain as the snaking flames felt like they would singe her body. “You’ve moved on from dangerous to downright crazy, Mirage!”  
“Complaining?”  
“Nuh-uh, just making an observation.” The blonde smirked. She wasn’t used to not being in control, but looking at this hulking figure of a man, she realised she could definitely learn to like it.  
Seeing as Laxa wasn’t as unwilling as the first time around, the white haired demon felt no need to hold back anymore, and promptly got to work, sending the flame bindings up to pull Laxa into the air.  
“Huh? What the?!” She said confused as the flames snaking her body began pulling her into the air, lifting her feet off the ground and sending her hovering nearly 10 feet (3m) in the air.  
The white haired demon spread his wings again, flapping them several times to get the feeling back before taking to the air in pursuit of the lightning dragon slayer.  
When they were eye-to-eye again, Mirage began smirking at the blonde. Het raised his hands and once again summoned the same magical water from before to cover Laxa’s body all over again. Her chest ended up wrapped in an icy bra again, as well as her pussy with what looked like a chastity belt made of ice.

Laxa howled angrily as the freezing cold touched her most intimate areas.

“Aaahh!! Mirage, that’s dirty!” The bound woman shouted. “The bra was bad enough already!”  
“You cold? Maybe I should warm up your bindings some more.”  
The lighting dragon slayer twisted in her magical bindings. But they wouldn’t budge an inch, making her groan in frustration.  
"Fire bonds and ice lingerie… Crafty, but also very cruel." Laxa sneered. "What else would you expect from a d-mmmr!" But she was cut off by the ice dildo packing her mouth again, making her glare at Mirage all the more.  
That’s the second time he cut me off! He’s becoming more take charge by the minute!... Kinda hot.  
“You’re one to talk.” The S-class mage responded. “What you just pulled was far crueller. So you can bet on some payback now!”  
His words weren’t even cold, yet the chastity ice belt began coming to life again, liquefying and expanding to make its way inside Laxa’s snatch.  
“Hiiii!!” She squealed as the ice cold water rummaged around inside of her, making it seem like she was going to freeze to the core of her body!  
But it didn’t last long, because when it seemed like he water had filled her up completely, it suddenly retracted again… Except not all of it left, seemingly.  
With the icy chastity belt back into place and frozen solid, a tiny little crystal had been left behind, right next to Laxa’s clit and constantly giving her an icy cold sensation, preventing her from getting truly turned on.  
But that little gift would soon be the least of Laxa’s worries, because Mirage suddenly grabbed her breasts, pressing the icy bra even firmer onto her pert breasts.  
“Hmmm!!” She moaned into the ice gag as she shivered under the cold.  
Mirage regressed his gloves to uncover his bare hands and placed them onto Laxa’s rack, kneading the ice into her skin and forcing out several cries out of the blonde as she twisted wildly in her bindings. But the hot rope-like flames kept her firmly pinned down (or up rather).  
“Those electric toys of yours caused a lot of frustration. Time I got all of it out of my system. I’m going to pump you until I’ve had as many orgasms as you have had toying with me, and this time you’re the one who’ll be forced to wait it out!”  
The blonde’s eyes widened. That’s what this whole ice and water bullshit is for?! THAT’S why there’s still some left inside of me?!! SON OF A- “HMMMPPPRRGGG!!” Laxa howled at Mirage’s hands digging into the icy bra once again, finding her nipples beneath it and giving them a tweak to force yet another groan past of the blonde’s gagged lips.  
The lightning dragon slayer began thrashing around in her flames, trying to break herself free from either the magic or Mirage’s hands. But neither attempts succeeded, in fact all she managed to do was give the white haired demon a good view of her curvaceous body as she shook her legs and hips in front of him.  
The take-over mage licked his lips, bearing his fangs just a tad. “I’m going to enjoy this run even more than the first.”  
He then transformed the lower part of his armour again to let his massive and throbbing cock hang out, soon after making the chastity belt recede to allow him to brush his member against Laxa’s outer labia to tease her.  
The gentle touch is sending ripples through both mage’s bodies, and they both begin groaning hungrily and in tandem as Mirage prepares to enter his captive again.  
As his dick slowly inserted into Laxa’s still soaking wet pussy, the blonde begins quivering under Mirage’s stiff dick filling up her soaking snatch, driving her and himself towards a climax.  
Laxa’s orgasm was the first to arrive, or to nearly arrive. Because mere seconds before she came, the shard of ice embedded near her clitoris expanded, and the cold it spread out instantly drove back the pleasurable feeling.  
“Hmmm! (Noooo!)” She cried out in dismay.  
Mirage smirked. “Not as much fun when it’s you that’s left hungry, is it?”  
The blonde glared at Mirage. “Urk (Jerk)!” She mumbled.  
“Hahaha.” The white haired man couldn’t help but chuckle. “To think you could make a noise as cute as that.”  
“Hmmr! MM mnt m-in oo mm umm (I wasn’t trying to be cute)!” She protested.  
But Mirage neglected it, and resumed his fondling of the blonde’s beautiful body, driving his cock in and out of her tight pussy, bringing about a second denied orgasm for Laxa (accompanied by even louder screams than the first) as he steadily grew towards his own.  
But as the Sitri demon continued pumping his captive, slowly but surely riling up both their bodies into a sexual frenzy, something seemed amiss…  
And moments before his climax would arrive, he found out what, by a powerful shock coming from the cock ring still stuck to his penis!  
“AAARGH!” He cried out in confusion and rage. “What the hell? How is that thing still on me?!”  
This time Laxa began chuckling. “Hm mmz m mm or mmik owr mr mm om hm mr m mmr mmz. (I used a lot more magic power for my toys” She managed so squeeze out in between heavy breaths and the thick and filling gag. “Mmz mm mmrgg mm ur mm mmhr am make mm mmn. Mm mme mm-a-ere mm ai MME mm mm-a-ere! (Just a surge of your own power can’t break that thing. It’ll only disappear if I MAKE it disappear!)”  
“THEN GET IF OFF!!” He bellowed, grabbing her but and squeezing it hard to shove his cock even deeper inside of her, but to no avail, his orgasm remained distant. “Aaaargggghh! Shut that thing off! NOOOW!!”  
“Oorr irr! (Yours first!)” Laxa demanded.  
“Screw you! I’m in charge here, and you’ll do as I say!” The demon take-over mage howled as he kept fucking Laxa, despite knowing neither would reach release no matter how much they wanted it.  
After one more near-climax each, Mirage cried out yet again: “Aaargh! You bitch, I’ll have you take this thing off me even if it’s the last thing I do!”  
The white haired demon then withdrew his erect member from the blonde and flapped his wings threateningly in mid-air.  
But the bound and gagged woman just stared down the Sitri demon, not reacting in the slightest.  
Mirage got an ominous grin on his face, and with an upward wave of his arms pillars of flames surround the blonde dragon slayer, melting all of her ice lingerie and heating her up from all sides  
At first the heat felt pleasant (warming up her breasts and snatch which still felt numb and freezing from the ice). But the nice warm feeling gradually turned uncomfortable, then unbearable.  
The fire burned so hot even her ice gag turned to water, a chance Laxa eagerly grabbed. “Come on Mirage, this has gone far enough. Shut down this flaming bullshit!” She pleaded, though she tried to remain forceful. But it didn’t worry Mirage, and he calmly kept watching his captive squirm in her inescapable magical flame ropes  
“Please Mirage,” Laxa begged grudgingly, “I can’t stand these flames anymore!”  
“Fine then. I’ll cool you down a little.” He offered, extinguishing the flames and replacing the ice bra and panties.  
“Hiii!!” the lightning wizard cried out at the sudden cold reappearing. “That’s n-n-not what I had in mi-iiind!!”  
But rather than shrink back, the Ice panties began spreading all the more, filling up her snatch on top of covering it. The ice bra began widening too, covering her entire upper body and making her shiver all over.  
“Mirage, you sick bastard!” Laxa cursed. “You wanna make me catch a cold?”  
The take-over mage snickered. “First it’s too hot, now it’s too cold… you’re a hard one to please. Let me try a few more times to see if I can make it just right.”  
Laxa’s eyes widened. “Don’t you-“  
But the warning never made it out, because just like the panties and bra, the ice gag soon reappeared, cutting off Laxa’s verbal weaponry.  
The Sitri demon then proceeded to switch up between the hot and cold predicaments several more times, each switch feeling more violent and contrasting than the previous.  
The hot moments always started out pleasant enough, with her breasts bathing in the glow of the flames, never burning her but just mildly warming her body up. Her snatch however was a whole different story: the gentle heat felt divine on her hungry pussy, reminding her of moments when Mirage’s firm member filled her up and making her feel wetter with each cycle.  
But every time she got used to the good feeling, the cold took it away again!!  
The helpless lightning dragon slayer had seen it coming long in advance, but her stubborn attitude prevented her from giving in any sooner.  
Eventually though, her body and mind cracked under the pressure.  
“Stop this already! I’ve had it with you turning me on and off! I’m not a light switch damn it!!”  
“You could pass for one though.” Mirage smirked. “What with your ‘sparky’ magic and all.”  
“Son of a-!” The blonde cried out as she found some more energy to begin her struggles anew for just a few seconds. They didn’t make any difference though, as the snaking flames around her arms and legs firmly kept her suspended in mid-air, and her body was so exhausted she couldn’t summon an ounce of magical power, even if the bindings would allow her.  
“Hah, haah, haaahh. What more do you want from me? I’m already tied up, and horny, and begging you to take me!”  
“I’m not doing a damned thing before you’re taking that damn electric toy off of me!” Mirage bellowed frustrated.  
Laxa gritted her teeth. She was desperate for an orgasm, but seeing the look in Mirage’s eyes, demanding her blockade devise being removed first probably wouldn’t fly. She took a deep breath.  
“Fine, you win.” She eventually submitted, dissipating the cock ring.  
The demon take-over mage let out it a low, drawn out roar in pleasure as the feeling in his cock returns, and he immediately shoved it into Laxa’s pussy.  
“Ha-hang on! Take mine off too!!” Laxa pleaded hurried as she felt her orgasm rise, but realizes it wouldn’t pull through if the ice shard wasn’t removed.  
“Shut up.” Was all the white haired man replied, pounding the blonde without rest, until…  
“Aaaarggh!!” He howled relieved as his climax finally surged.  
Laxa’s tried to arrive at nearly exactly the same time, except it was forced back down thanks to the icy cold shard embedded near her clit.  
“Iiiihh!!” She cried out in frustration so great it was physically hurting. “Let me cum too you selfish bastard!!”  
“Alright, alright already. I suppose now that I’ve had my fun it’s only fair you get to join in.”  
And finally, the shard disappeared from Laxa’s snatch, granting her pussy the chance to reach an orgasm!  
“Hmmm!” She hums gratefully. “Now get going!” She ordered.  
Mirage couldn’t help chuckling. “Demanding as ever.”  
And without another moment of hesitation, Mirage grabbed hold of Laxa’s luscious body, wrapping his hands firmly around her perfectly rounded and firm buttocks as she drove his cock into her quivering pussy, making the both of them cry out a sonnet of pleasure.  
The ensuing sexual frenzy in mid-air sent both of them tumbling across the skies as Mirage roughly pumped his captive, using his wings as stabilizers to ensure they wouldn’t hit anything in the vicinity or get too disoriented.  
But the white haired mage possessed one more trick up his sleeve, or rather, tail. Because while the demon’s tail in his Sitri form was far thinner and sleeker, and thus not suited for dealing physical blows, it was perfect for entering small orifices…  
“Haaahn?!” Laxa cried out in both surprise and pleasure as she felt Mirages’ thin tail slither its way past her thighs while its owner kept working away at her pussy. Slowly, snakingly, the thin dark tail made its way into her bum, filling up both holes for the first time in the blonde’s life!  
Aaaahnn!! This is soo weird! It’s hurts a little, but at the same time it’s- it’s- SO DAMN GOOOD!! The blonde thinks to herself as the added sensation of Mirage’s tail is kicking her already heavily turned on body into complete sexual overdrive. Her clit enlarged and stroked the white haired man’s throbbing member, causing her body to be utterly filled up with ecstasy coming from all sides!  
But Laxa wasn’t the only one enjoying this new experience. Mirage himself was also gaining quite the pleasure from his tail fiddling around inside the blonde’s ass.  
Damn! I knew I had to be careful with my tail in this form because its size made it more sensitive, but this is ridiculous! My body feels like it’s burning up!!  
Both mages enjoyed every second of their wildly intense love making, their bodies convulsing under the torrent of eroticism, and most of all the brand new feelings coursing through them as a result of their experimenting.

The two continued their lovemaking for half an hour, during which countless orgasms around both sides fell. By now the couple had drifted into a remote part of the forest near Magnolia.  
After the consecutive orgasms for both woman and demon (they had lost count of how many and how long they’d been going by now), Mirage was forced to regress back to his first form. The magic he’d expended, combined with his efforts in pleasuring Laxa, had drained his body of nearly all its power. As a result, the flame bindings disappeared as well.  
But the blonde lightning mage didn’t dream of retaliating, instead letting herself fall into the white haired demon’s big strong arms, resting her head against his cheek.  
Mirage then guided his love to the ground as held her in his arms, lying her on the ground whilst wrapping his wings lovingly around her. Struck by fatigue, he is forced to lie down as well, protecting Laxa’s naked and sweaty body from the dirt by cradling her in his jet black wings.  
“This was… epic.” The blonde mage said with what little breath she had left, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in the white haired man’s muscular chest.  
He in turn wrapped an arm around her naked back. “Yes it was, the best fight and sex I’ve ever had.”  
“Agreed. I always knew you had it in you to put up a decent fight. Turns out you just needed the right ‘incentives’.”  
“Like insulting me and wanting to kick me out of the guild?”  
“Like a wonderfully beautiful goddess rocking her body in front of you.” Laxa replied with a smug grin.  
“My, aren’t we full of ourselves.” Mirage replied, flapping one of his wings so the edge smacked Laxa’s exposed rear.  
“Kyaaa!” Laxa had cried out before she knew it, making the take-over mage laugh long and loud, which in turn made the blonde blush with surly embarrassment.  
“You done?” She asked.  
“Yes, quite thank you. But I’ll admit you were right earlier: You are a beautiful young woman. I can’t believe my luck at you dragging me out here for a sparring session… with benefits.”  
The dragon slayer smiled brightly. “Incredibly hot benefits. But now that you’ve mentioned it: which part of your battle did you enjoy most? I liked you second form the most, especially when it was mine to toy with.”  
“Haha, very funny. Then I’ll say I liked my third form most, because it let me do as I damn well pleased with that hot body you’re rocking.”  
“Hmm. I didn’t mind you taking charge again, but it’s a real shame your body is so covered in that Sitri form. I prefer seeing a bit more flesh like in form one or two.”  
“These transformations are for fighting, not for modelling.”  
“Even so, it can’t harm to show off those pecs and abs of yours a little more… But maybe just to me from now on.”  
Mirage whistled. “Getting possessive already?” He joked.  
“You bet!” She replied, reaching up and kissing the white haired demon passionately on the lips as he wrapped his wings even more tightly around her.

The wizard couple spent the next fifteen minutes cuddling gently, recovering their stamina and magical power before Mirage undid his Satan soul and took off his jacket to cover up Laxa.  
The white haired young man then got a rather solemn look on his face. With his demon form fully sealed away again, his overly gentle nature cropped up again, and guilt began wracking his brain when all of the images of his cruel treatment of Laxa came flooding in.  
“L-Laxa. I would like to apologize just in case I went too far. My demon forms are powerful, but they sometimes distort my sense of good and bad slightly. If you’d rather spent some time apart to sort out your feelings, I’d understand that.”  
He then looked straight at the blonde lightning mage, only to have his eyes widen at the sight of a gently smiling Laxa. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” She said softly. “If anything you should be regretting having waited so long to hook up with me.” She added as she pulled him in for another deep kiss.  
By now night had fallen, but rather than head back through the forest and make their way to the guild again, Mirage and Laxa decided to spend some more time lying down looking at the beautiful starry sky.  
But as they snuggled and kissed some more, looking back at their life at the guild and eventually ending back up at their fight just now, somewhat of an argument ensued.  
Both of the strong willed mages claimed to have come out on top, and subsequently proclaimed they would become the dominant one in their brand new relationship. Things got so heated up they righted themselves again, Mirage returning to his Satan Soul and Laxa surrounding herself in crackling lightning. The two stared one another down as they prepared for around two… or four.  
“So you turned back to that weak form who’s ass I kicked so easily earlier?” Laxa jeered.  
“I’ll show you who’s weak around here!” Mirage growled back as he charged her with a wingbeat enforced dash.  
A struggle ensued, with the blonde and white haired mages rolling around on the ground trying to pin one another down at the hands and feet. This proved to be quite difficult, because although Mirage was quite a lot heavier and possessed more physical strength (at least in his demon form), Laxa with her slender body was quite the slippery one, and managed to squirm herself out from under him more than a few times, locking the demon’s legs every time as she rolled him on his back and looked down on him with a smug grin. But then Mirage’s superior power would come into play again, letting him force her off of him by using his tail as an added lever and working his way on top again.  
The couple switched positions nearly half a dozen times before admitting this was not going to decide the winner, and let go off each other to create some distance again.

The lightning dragon slayer and the demon take-over mage looked each other in the eye, both raring to fight and even more importantly, getting slightly horny again. They licked their lips as they prepared their assault…

Except their timing was a bit too impeccable, and they ended up attacking each other with binding spells at exactly the same time. The two spells mixed and conglomerated into an alien new magic, taking both of them by surprise as weird dark electro tentacles began spreading out and grabbing both mages by their limbs, pulling them in close.  
Both Mirage and Laxa began struggling wildly to make their escape, but their first battle and sex had taken more of a toll than they’d expected, and both wizards were too tired to wrest themselves free from these powerful and shocking bindings.  
They ended up pressed tightly together, nearly feeling like they were glued in place in their compromising position: Laxa’s slender stomach pressed hard to Mirage’s abs, his claws pulled around her body to rest on her ass. The blonde’s large knockers were squished against her partner’s hard chest, which made struggling all the more difficult since it hardened her nipples. She had her hands locked together past his neck by one of the black bindings his back and neck, her arms resting on Mirage’s strong shoulders.  
The two had had their legs entwined, making it hard to remain balanced and eventually losing their fight with gravity as they slowly fell to the ground.  
Upon landing, their heads knocked together, and the tentacles began spreading to keep them that way.  
“Hmmm!!” Laxa protested against the magical bindings with a mind of their own as her lips ended up firmly pressed against Mirage’s no way for them to separate them.  
“Ed us ou (Get us out)!” She demanded.  
“Hmm? (How?)” He asked in return. “Iz ism ai a-ik (This isn’t my magic)!”  
“Hmmmrrr!!” The blonde cried out in frustration, beginning to wriggle every part of her body she could. But all that accomplished was turning both of them on.  
Not that Laxa needed to do that, because the slightly charged up tentacle were doing that for them, tickling both of them in just the right places, providing slight shocks and sparks at random times and places to keep them on their toes.  
“Ow ad? (Now what?)” The lightning dragon slayer moaned.  
“Ee aid? (We wait?)” Mirage suggested. “Mr al or el? (Or call for help?)” He added.  
“ELL OO! AI OD E-IN EE AIK IS (HELL NO! I’m not being seen like this!)” Laxa cried out, restarting her wriggles but ending when it proved as futile as the first time.  
She then looked into Mirage eyes, and the white haired demon felt his lover’s lips curl into a smile.  
“Es ee ar in or a ong ait (Guess we are in of a long night).” She concluded.  
Mirage grinned back. “(Wouldn’t want it any other way).” He mumbled back, his tail shuddering with impatience.  
“Oo il eed om ay-ack (You still need some payback).” He then added as he made his thick, jet black tail snake its way in between their tightly compressed bodies.  
“Hrrn?” Laxa moaned quizzically.  
But Mirage didn’t need to furnish her with an explanation, the tail did that for him when it wriggled and writhed her way inside of her, entering her pussy far deeper than she’d ever held possible, given its size!  
“HHHRMRMMM!! MMGGG!!” She exclaimed under both ecstasy and shock. The tail was making her already fuming and soaking pussy burst with arousal, and despite her obvious exhaustion, she felt another orgasm swell.  
“Ad rr uu oin?! (What are you doing?!)”  
“Aeing oo ack or oze aids (Paying you back for those snides).” He mumbled back as his tail kept making his way deeper into her womanhood, the tip waggling and flexing so bad it was making the blonde’s entire body tremble with excitement.  
But just as her orgasm would arrive, the tail left its warm and wet new home.  
“HHHMMMRRRR!!!” The lightning mage cried dismayed. “MMM FF MM BBBTTCH (SON OF A BITCH)!!!”  
The tail then started crawling up beside the two captive wizard’s bodys, Mirage stretching it to its utmost so it could begin peeling off the goop gagging them.  
“Much better.” He said as his gag came off first. Soon after Laxa’s followed.  
“Better my ass! What was that about?! First you get me ready, then you pull back! I should- hmhmmrrr!!” She began to rant, only to be silenced all over again, this time by the tip of the tail (still soaked in her own lover juice) dipping itstelf in her mouth and gagging her.  
“Shush.” Mirage said in a childing manner. “You just suckle on my tail to apologize for this mess.”  
But the dragons slayer glared at her lover, and instead of gently sucking on the demon’s tail, she sunk her teeth in it, soaking her own taste buds with her own womanly fluids in the same time, but that was a small price to pay for the very girlish scream of pain she drew out from Mirage.  
He yanked on his tail, forcing Laxa to release.  
“You little!” He began to shout, but now he was the one silenced, by Laxa shoving her tongue down his mouth, filling his sense of taste with her essence as well.  
The two rapidly forgot about their grudge as the kissing grew more intense, and they began rubbing their lower bodies together for as much as they could manage in their heavily constricted states, hoping it would be enough to induce another orgasm (or two).

Whether the tentacles will keep them bound for 20 minutes, an hour, or several hours, neither of the mages knew. They were far too busy enjoying groping every inch they could get their hands on, and grinding their waists together to rile up their most sensitive areas for as much as they could, as long as they could. Those sex nights they would never forget.


End file.
